1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With the rapid development of electronic and communication industries, the prevalence of mobile electronic devices has increased. Secondary batteries are widely used as power sources of the mobile electronic devices in consideration of economical efficiency. For example, the secondary batteries can be used not only in cellular phones or notebook computers, but also in medium- and large-sized apparatuses such as electric motor tools, electric bicycles and automobiles, which require both high output and power. Such an apparatus thus requires a high-output and a high-power source. To this end, a battery pack is used as one power source when connecting a plurality of secondary batteries in series or parallel. As such, the battery pack having the plurality of secondary batteries further includes various protection devices for safety. One type of protection device is a thermistor configured to measure the battery pack temperature. If the temperature of the battery pack rapidly increases before the battery pack generates heat or fire, the thermistor senses a temperature of a bare cell and transmits the sensed temperature to a protective circuit module, thereby cutting off current.